


Mirrors and Mirages

by orphan_account



Category: Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Angst, Build up to relationship, Crossover, F/M, NSFW, Romance, Teninch, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments where a smile is all it takes. A first meeting, blooming romance, and sometimes a sliver of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors and Mirages

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There’s a random number I spat out (I think it looks like a London number would, I’m just a silly American). If it happens to be anyone’s number, sorry!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The sound of crystal glasses clinking and empty promises being made filled the room. Some found the sight of power to be enthralling; usually with the narcissistic self-entitlement emphasizing the ensnarement. Aiden only felt the onslaught of a nausea-inducing migraine.

Ever since he and Freya’s divorce went public, he hated attending political events. He found himself screwed on all accounts: Freya’s political party dragged him through the mud and the opposing side dragged them _both_. He was Britain’s most hated. Regardless of this newly earned title - or perhaps as a result of it - he was being flanked left and right. Luckily, he was rather used to putting on a charade.

“Mr. Hoynes, how wonderful of you to join us.” A portly man in a dark suit sauntered over. He recognized him as part of the cabinet, John Havoc. However, the man was not who he was drawn to - rather the beautiful blonde on his arm. She was in an elegant baby pink dress, a slit up the side showing off one toned and bronze leg. What really caught his eye was her smile; it seemed to brighten the whole room.

He put on a smile and turned back to Havoc. “Why would I not?” He knew the man was being condescending, but he was still the Deputy Prime Minister.

“Yes, of course you would. We just weren’t sure, what with the Prime Minister.”

“She doesn’t control me.” He kept a steady gaze on Havoc while taking a sip of his champagne.

“I wasn’t implying-”

“Of course not.” He gave a cold smile. It seemed appropriate to turn to the blonde, as Havoc hadn’t bothered to introduce her. “And who is this? Last I checked, you were bent of the life of a bachelor.” It was a bold choice for a man trying to move up in the government, he’d give him that.

Havoc was still for a moment before smiling. “Sorry, how rude of me. This is Belle.”

Aiden’s smile turned charming as he took Belle’s hand to kiss. “Pleasure.”

That brilliant grin took place and Aiden felt warmth settle in his stomach. “The pleasure is all mine, Deputy.”

Conversation flowed more smoothly between the three after a bit of charm was in the mix, until Freya called Havoc over without a passing glance to Aiden. He was a bit confused when Havoc glanced toward Belle with reluctance. “I’ll be back.” He turned to Aiden. “You don’t mind keeping my date company for a moment?” Despite the earlier reluctance, he also seemed hesitant to leave Aiden alone with her.

“I’m sure I can handle it.” Truthfully, he couldn’t believe his luck. He figured the mysterious woman would eventually end up a passing thought. Once they were alone, he turned to her. “So, Belle. Lovely name. Have a last?”

She smiled coquettishly. “Du Jour. My father was French, mother English.”

A shiver passed through him as she spoke. Her voice was like liquid sex, deep and velvety. “It’s lovely. I’m guessing you spent your childhood here in London, judging by the accent.”

“Born and bred. And you?” She moved subtly closer.

Aiden wasn’t sure if she was flirting or just naturally charming. Her body language seemed to point toward the former and he wondered how close she and Havoc were. “I’d rather talk about you. Been with Mr. Havoc long?” He took another sip of champagne, hoping he wasn’t ruining his chances with being too forward. He had been with Freya for years and knew he was out of practice.

If Aiden was, Belle didn’t show it. She shrugged a shoulder and flicked her eyes to his lips. “It’s more...casual, you could say. A wonderful conversationalist, he is.”

She seemed to be teetering on keeping him interested and conveying loyalty to her date. Almost practiced with how well she pulled it off. He filed this information away for later and leaned in closer. “Good to hear.” A waiter passed by with a tray of flutes. “Champagne?”

She shook her head. “I prefer not to drink of first dates.”

Havoc was quick to return and hooked his arm with Belle’s, quickly leading her away. Aiden noticed that he didn’t seem to hold jealousy, but detached possessiveness. He pondered over this fact and Belle’s demeanor (a rather sultry name, he had to admit) while discreetly keeping an eye on her. He noticed her smile his way a few times and then turn back to Havoc. A woman that didn’t drink on first dates, was wonderful company, had a name straight out of an erotic novel-

It suddenly dawned on him - she was an escort. It wasn’t uncommon among his colleagues. The news only caused a moment of disappointment. Of course, it meant if he wished to see her again he could simply make an appointment. The problem was he did not want them to have a professional relationship, because that is exactly what it would become. It was her _profession_. He knew many escorts refused advances of clients outside of their pay. He would be setting himself up for failure.

An idea suddenly came to him, one that might just work. It was possible that he could pull it off - he was still the Deputy Prime Minister and knew others in lower parts of the government still looked up to him. He could inconspicuously persuade them to book appointments with her - to events he would attend, of course - and take any opportunity he could to sway her in his direction. _It could work._

Later that night as she and Havoc were about to leave, she shot him one last smile.

oOo

His plan played out better than expected. He started out at the very gala she was with Havoc at (he couldn’t be sure he would see her again anytime soon and there would be no way to casually bring her up otherwise). One man he vaguely recognized to often bring escorts around was his target and it worked brilliantly. The next event she was on the man’s arm.

Aiden managed to spend fleeting moments with her and cranked up the charm full force. She seemed a bit more flirtatious than last time, but still kept it professional. It aggravated him slightly, but he knew this would take time.

A couple dates later and she began to relax. Her “Belle” persona cracked just enough for him to see true attraction settle in. On one occasion, she had even grabbed a drink in an attempt to elongate their time together. One thing he noticed was that she always ended their nights with a smile.

Some weeks later, he saw her on the streets of London. He was sure it was too good to be true, perhaps his mind playing tricks on him, but when her eyes passed over him the recognition was evident. He had casually walked over to her with a pleasant smile. “Belle, what a surprise. Never expect to see anyone you know, busy streets that these are.”

She had smiled back, but seemed anxious. “Quite. Ah, I was just running some errands. On a bit of a time crunch.”

“No time to chat? A shame.” He scanned the passersby and pursed his lips. “Maybe we’d have more time over dinner?” He leaned in to whisper, “Hopefully not paid, though.”

Her eyes widened, but she didn’t seem surprised. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. You shouldn’t be seen with me, the press-”

“The only ones that see you around are other politicians. You’ll be fine.”

She shook her head and looked away. “And who’s to say someone won’t talk.”

“And give themselves away?” He could see her resolve faltering. “It’s just one dinner. We can figure out the details later.”

“All it takes is one dinner. One photograph. Any client could see it and spill for a couple hundred pounds.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And exactly how many clients do you have without an abundance of money? I highly doubt it would be worth it. And again, they would reveal themselves.”

She stared at him in contemplation and then sighed. “One dinner.”

He grinned. “You won’t regret it. Could I have a number to call?”

She bit her lip and nodded, holding her hand out for his phone. She programmed it in swiftly and was off before he could comprehend it. When he looked down, he smiled.

_(0)20-7645-9258_

_Hannah_

oOo

The next Saturday, Aiden found himself across from Hannah Alain Ducasse. She was a sight for sore eyes, dressed in a lacy rouge dress and an elegant updo. He was once again thrown aback by her beauty when she smiled. “You look beautiful.”

She laughed looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and fluttered her lashes. “You already said that earlier.”

“It deserves to be repeated.”

Her smile turned sweet. “Thank you.”

Their meal lasted at least two hours as conversation ran smoothly. She was genuinely interested in his affairs and even offered some of her own opinions. She told him about her degree and book (under her pseudo-name, of course). He told her about his time in office and the path he took to gain such success.

After they finished their meal, he elected to take her on a stroll. He didn’t plan to sleep with her that night and he was suspicious that she wouldn’t offer anyway, so he wasn’t ready for the night to end. An hour later he led her back to her building with disappointment. Before she could leave him, he grabbed her arm. “I’d like to see you again.”

She looked hesitant, yet her eyes conveyed longing. “I...perhaps. Call me tomorrow and I’ll have an answer.”

He accepted this reluctantly and couldn’t help but smile when she grinned up at him. “You always do that.”

She raised an eyebrow, urging him to clarify.

He nodded and continued. “End our time together with a smile. A lovely smile, I might add.”

Hannah obviously knew what he meant as she smirked. “You should always end the day with a smile.” She leaned up and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth and then went inside.

He blinked in surprise as he turned away. She was already starting to sear in his heart. It was exhilarating and frightening.

oOo

When Hannah rang him the next day and greeted him kindly, he was sure she would decline his offer. He was pleasantly surprised when she invited him out to a posh bar for the next weekend. The night went as smoothly as their first date and again she ended the date with a smile and a kiss. He was feeling better than he had in years. They had planned a third date for Friday, this time for a meal in her flat.

Friday couldn’t come soon enough. By the time it came around, he was drowned in anticipation. When he made it to her building he took a moment to check himself over before calling her. She sounded a bit sheepish on the com while she buzzed him in and he felt dread begin to settle in him. When she let him in, he scanned her place. It was luxurious and elegantly decorated, which was why he almost laughed when he saw chinese containers on her table. He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Hannah bit her lip and shrugged. “I’m not really a...cook. I may have burnt dinner.”

He smiled and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her over to the food. “It just so happens that chinese is my favorite takeaway.”

She relaxed and began to open the containers to dish out on two plates. “Mine, too. Good thing to have in common, food choices.” She winked. “Chopsticks?” She offered one of the two pairs.

He took it and scoffed. “What other way to do eat it?”

“My thoughts exactly.” She thanked him when he pulled a chair out for her. She hummed in appreciation after the first bite. “I don’t think I could ever get sick of this.”

He laughed and took his own bite. “I’m sure you’re their best customer.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised.” She slid her foot up his calf as she ate, sending a shiver up Aiden’s spine. Once they were finished and had tidied up, she took his hand. “Care to stay a bit longer?”

He glanced toward her veiled bedroom and then back to her. After a moment he nodded, pulling to him for a lingering kiss. “I would very much like that.”

She took his bottom lip between her teeth and then kissed him deeply. “Wonderful.” She led him to her bed, which he did not leave until the next morning.

oOo

It took some time for Aiden to fully convince Hannah to begin a relationship; she had been hurt too many times before. After, it wasn’t long before they began to show up in the papers. Thankfully, Hannah remained a mystery among the reporters, but Aiden couldn’t help but notice the looks current colleagues and past clients would send him.

Jealousy reared its ugly head, but another emotion outweighed it. _Guilt_. Every time he was reminded of how he managed to get Hannah he felt sick. He was beginning to see how his actions could be perceived as manipulative and felt obligated to come clean.

The night of his revelation he went over to her place. He had to fight back a frown when she greeted him with her lips. “Hannah, we need to talk.”

A flicker of dread passed through her eyes and then she quickly closed herself off. “All right. Let’s sit.” She turned and took careful steps over to her settee and settled down, trying to show indifference.

He sighed and sat next to her. “It’s not what you think. I...have a confession.”

Her brow furrowed in confusion and her eyes conveyed suspicion. “Get to it, then. Have someone else on the side? Not something I’m new to.”

He shook his head and grabbed her hands. “Nothing like that. It has to do with before we embarked on a relationship. I’m sure you noticed the steady flow of politicians showing interest in your services.”

She turned her head slightly while keeping her eyes firmly on him. “I don’t think I like where this is going, Aiden.”   

He hung his head in shame. “I...may have subtly pushed them that way. I didn’t know how else to see you.” His last words came out quickly, trying to convince her of at least a sense of reason.

Hannah pulled her hands away and stood, folding her arms in subconscious defense. “So you used manipulation to get what you want.” She looked at him in disgust and shook her head. “Typical politician. Use dirty tricks to get what you want.

“I’m so sorry, Hannah. Please know that my intentions were not meant to hurt you. I know it was wrong.” He stood and tried to pull her to him, but she pushed him away. “I’m telling you now. Doesn’t that count for something?”

She scoffed and stook a step back. “To clear your own guilty fucking conscience. Go to hell, Aiden.”

“Hannah, you’re being a bit rash.” Despite knowing he had no right, irritation built inside him.

Hannah’s eyes widened and then turned hard. “I don’t think we should see each other anymore. Get out.”

“Hannah, please-”

“You _know_ the shit I’ve been through with other men.” She blinked away tears. “I _trusted_ you. Get. Out.”

He shook his head and tried to get near her again. “I made a mistake and I’m sorry. I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

She stared at him in disbelief and then pushed him toward the door. “If you don’t leave now I’m calling up security. I can’t imagine that’ll look good for you.”

Aiden clenched his jaw but nodded. Without another word, he left. She had no smile on her face at the end of the night.

oOo

It didn’t take long for the press to catch wind of their breakup and even shorter after that for Hannah to show up at a charity ball with another of Aiden’s colleagues. One that he had pushed toward her, he realized with aggravation. He spent most of the night trying to catch her eye to no avail. As the night was coming to an end he finally had enough. The man’s eyes widened when he saw Aiden coming straight for them.

With a tight smile, Aiden glanced between the two. “Mind if I borrow your date for a moment?”

“Of course.”

Hannah looked away in irritation, most likely at both of them. She glared at Aiden and began to walk toward the bathroom hall, making sure to be a safe distance ahead of him. “You had no right, pulling me away from a client like that.”

Once they were alone, he turned her toward him. “What are you doing here with him? You’re still in the public eye, how reckless are you?” He knew his true anger was made up mostly of jealousy.

She shoved him off her with flaring eyes. “Yeah, thanks to you! Do you know how hard it was, maintaining my job and dealing with my goddamn family so I could spend some quality time with _you_? I knew I shouldn’t have started this. It was a mistake.” She shook her head and turned to face the wall.

“A _mistake_? Don’t you dare.”

She swiveled back around. “Oh, I fucking dare. You don’t get to put any of the blame on me.” A woman came out of one of the bathrooms and looked toward them unabashedly; once she was out of eyesight, Hannah pulled him into one of the private rooms. “This is done, I don’t want you near me-”

He cut her off by pushing her against the sink. “Are you sure?”

Hannah’s breathing increased and she forced herself to look down, trying to control her desire. “I hate you.”

He pressed himself flush against her, the physical evidence of his arousal apparent. “I don’t think you do.”

She growled and gripped his hair painfully. “Don’t tell me what I feel.”

He pushed her harder against the counter and hiked her leg up onto his hip. He reveled in her barely contained whimper. “I’ll tell you whatever I want to.”

Her hands ran down his arms, nails digging into his flesh, before crashing her mouth against his. She nipped and demanded dominance, punishing him. Both of their anger quickly turned into carnal hunger as he ripped off her knickers and she unzipped his trousers.

He pushed into her hard and began to pump in quick, deep thrusts. Hannah’s heels dug into him as she threw her head back, fingers gripping the edge of the counter. “Harder.”

Aiden obliged without a word. He brought her legs up higher so he could reach deeper and forced her to almost hit her head on the mirror with his pace. It wasn’t long before Hannah leaned forward to bury her face in the crook of his neck, muffling her shout as she was pushed over the edge.

Aiden’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feel of her clenching around him and his own orgasm overtook.

After, they cleaned up in silence. Before Aiden could speak, she was out the door.

It wasn’t long after that when they began to book hotels for a quick, hard romp. She treated him as though he were any other client, keeping herself closed off. She always left after they finished and never smiled his way.

Anger and lust gave way to sadness the longer they went on. Aiden could barely handle having her physically close but emotionally detached. He wanted what they used to have. His pride dwindled more every time they met.

It was a calm Sunday night when he finally broke. After another bout between the sheets of a seedy inn, he pulled her down before she could dress and leave. “Hannah, please. Just stay, one night. Please.”

She looked at him in surprise, her past hurt showing for the first time since that fateful night. “I can’t.”

He refused to relinquish her hand and cupped her cheek. “I miss you. I’m so sorry for what I did to you. It was wrong.”

“It was.”

He nodded. “It won’t ever happen again. I…” he looked away and took a deep breath. “I love you.”

A tear escaped her eye and she shook her head. “I _can’t_. How am I supposed to just forgive you? It’s not about what you did, it’s about the manipulation. That you were capable of doing that to me.”

“I was so wrong. _So_ wrong, Hannah.” He made her look at him as he spoke softly. “How long has it been since you smiled?”

She crinkled her brow in confusion and huffed. “It’s part of my job. Just because you don’t get to see it, doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen.”

The words sliced through his heart and he pushed the pain back. “You once told me to always end the day with a smile. How long has it been since you’ve done _that_?”

Hannah stared at him in surprise. After a moment, she looked down and fought more tears off. “Please, just stop.”

“You can walk out of here and never see me again. I will leave you alone, respect your wishes. But I know you don’t want that, Hannah. Please, just give me a sliver of hope. Give me a smile.”

She looked up at him, vulnerability plain on her face. She searched his face, searching for any sort of truth.

Aiden held his breath in anticipation. He was already very familiar with regret; he wasn’t sure if he could handle much more.

She stared for a moment longer, and smiled.


End file.
